Love At Last
by quortnee87
Summary: After Tara, Jax was a mess. What happens on a trip to Reno and 45 days in lock up.Will it finally be love at last? I"m sorry about last story, i may go back to it, but I'm testing this one out. Should i keep going.
1. Chapter 1

Jax was nineteen years old when he met his second best friend. Marco Mariarti had been a godsend when Jax was at his worst. When Tara left Jax, he was on a road to self destruction, all he did was drink until he passed out and fucked random women. All the women's faces started to blur together. Jax didn't know which way was up sometimes but he managed to get through his days. On Jax's 19th birthday he was arrested in Reno for drunken disorderly. Walking into the holding cell Jax kept thinking to himself that it was time to finally let Tara go, she was causing him to lose his mind and she was out living her life while his was on hold.

Marco saw Jax when he walked into the cell. Jax had that same look in his eyes he had when he lost the love of his life. It was a pain there, a betrayal. Marco was 19 years old himself and working for his maternal grandfather Jimmy Cacuzza, an italian mob boss, to get the training he needed to one day be the boss of his family's business. The Mariarti-Cacuzza mob family. Marco's mom married the underboss of the Mariarti family and gave birth to two boys and a girl.

Marco loved his family to death, they had their hands in all kinds of pies and no one could touch them. You're probably wondering how Marco ended up in a holding cell in Reno then right? Thats easy, because he was fighting some man that was being disrespectful to his big sister in front of the police and they didn't know who he was.

Mia Mariarti was a twenty year old genius. From the day she was born her parents knew she was something super special. Mia flew through anything thrown at her, she soared through school, skipping middle school entirely and a fraction of high school. Mia attended college at fifteen years old, majoring in law and minoring in business. Now Mia was an entrepreneur of her own company that dabbled in everything from an airline to a law office. Mariarti by Mia was founded in Italy when Mia wrote a business plan at age 17 in college. MIa was now a multi billionaire and still climbing her way up.

Marco was kind of sad for his sister, he never saw her have fun, all she did was study and work. He never saw his sister go out and have fun, not after they moved to Miami, when their parents had moved there to expand their family business. As soon as Marco was released he was going to finish his training and he was headed back home.

"Whats up man?" Marco said to Jax.

Jax was lost in his thoughts when he heard the man speaking to him.

"Whats up." Jax said.

"How long has it been since she's been gone?" Marco asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because I've been there man."

"I decided it's time i let it go man, she made her decision."

Marco only nodded his head, he knew all too well how that felt.

"Mariarti, you got a visitor." The guard stated.

"I'll be back man." Marco told Jax

Marco followed the guard out of the cell. Walking into another room, Marco saw his sister and smiled at her. She was dressed in a royal blue pant suit with a white ruffle blouse and a pair of nude louboutins. She was all business ready to defend her brother. Her grey eyes shining at his grey eyes.

"Hey sister, your lawyer is showing." Marco chuckled to his sister, who was in full lawyer mode.

"Hey fratellino." Mia said to her brother. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Shaking his head Marco told his sister he wanted to sit this one out.

"I'm working on something." Marco shared to Mia.

Mia knew her brother, when he set his mind to something, no one could talk him out of it, he was so much like their mother. Standing from her seat, Mia hugged her brother and kissed his cheeks. She trusted he knew what he was doing.

Marco returned back to the cell and strolled back over to Jax.

"Tell me about yourself." Marco told Jax.

"Im Marco by the way."

"Jax"

After that introduction, the rest they say is history. Jax told Marco everything he could think of, from him brother's death up to the point of him getting arrested. Marco told Jax a little about himself, all except he was apart of a crime family. They went to court the following day and they were sentenced to 45 days in the county jail.

Marco and Jax became best friends and when they were released, Marco wanted Jax to come with him back home, only thing was Marco had to finish training. They promised to meet up in three months tops at a bar in Reno and see what would happen from there.

When they walked out of the jail gates was the moment Jax really fell in love. He knew she was a powerful women because of how she carried herself. Standing before him in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white silk tank top and a black waterfall jacket and a pair or black suede booties, was a woman with jet black hair in loose curls and bright red lips with a pair of grey eyes that stared right into his baby blue ones. Jax almost stumbled on his own two feet.

"Damn darling" Jax whispered to himself or so he thought.

"You like what you see Jax?" Marco asked with a smirk on his face. Marco saw the way Jax looked at Mia and vice versa. He just had a feeling they were the perfect fit and they could be each other's happiness,

"You have no idea brother." Jax stated. "Who is that?"

"That my friend, is my sister Mia."

At that Jax looked at Mia again, his heart started skipping a beat the closer they got to her. Jax put on his pany dropping smirk and said

"Hey there darling, Im Jax."

"Pleasure, Mia." Mia responded.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jax returned home, all he could think about was Mia. How she'd look under him screaming at him in pleasure, his jeans tightened at the thought. Jax heard a knock at his door that brought him from his thoughts.

"Yeah" Jax called out.

Gemma came walking into his room and informed him that a Marco was out looking for him. Jax strolled out the dorm room after his mom to see his visitor. When Jax exited the clubhouse, he saw Marco standing off to the side having a conversation with a few of the brothers. Jax was nowhere near gay and he was very confident in himself but even he could admit that Marco was a nice looking guy, wearing a pair a black skinny jeans, a loose fitting white v neck t shirt, and a pair of red and white vans, Marco looked like he'd fit right in the sons family.

"Whats up brother?" Jax said.

Marco looked at Jax and smiled while walking to him to give him a brotherly hug with a pat on the back.

"I thought I'd come by and check you out bro, see if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Ain't much to do around here, we make our own fun" Jax stated.

"That's cool, but i wanted to ride out for a bit and wanted to see if you were game."

"Shit yeah, nothing much going on here that I'm needed for."

Marco and Jax jumped into Marco's silver 2019 Chevrolet Camaro and headed out. On the ride to practically nowhere in particular, Jax and Marco continued to talk, Marco wanted to know if Jax was still going to come with him to Miami and Jax told him he was ready. Jax needed a change of scenery. Jax told Marco all about Tara and how she broke his heart when she left him. Marco told Jax about how his ex girlfriend Rose broke his heart when she cheated on him with a guy from their school. This just strengthened their bond. It was like they were brothers just with different parents.

The day Marco finished his training, he went to Teller-Morrow and got his brother, who was excited to see him. This was a big move for Jax, a big change. He felt it was right, and a part of him couldn't wait to see Mia again. Arriving at Miami airport, Jax was ready to start this new journey, although he didn't know what the journey entailed just yet.

Pulling up to The Mosaic, Jax was floored by the view of everything around him. He'd never see anything like this in Charming. Catching the elevator to the eleventh floor, Jax and Marco entered the apartment and Marco gave Jax the tour of the place and left him to get settled in the bedroom that would be his.

"After you settle in Jax, I'll take you to meet the family."

"Alright brother, I'll be ready in a bit."

After getting settled, Jax met Marco at the elevator so they could make their way to his parents home for dinner. When they got to 3080 Munroe Dr. Jax was blown away again. He never imagined the amount of wealth this family had. He knew his mom and step dad were making it but this was a whole other level. They walked inside the grand entrance and they were greeted by the smell of authentic italian food, you could smell the garlic and tomatoes and seasonings floating through the air. They made their way into the family room where the family was laughing and joking around. Marco made his entrance and introduced Jax to the family. Jax shook hands with Marco's older brother Maddox, and his father Matteo. He hugged Aurora, Marco's mother, and when he saw Mia, his eyes lit up and he greeted her with his panty dropping smile.

Standing in front of Jax in a white off shoulder lace up front floral romper and a pair of south beach gold jeweled gladiator sandals, her black hair pulled up into a messy bun, Mia delivered her most seductive smirk.

"Hello Jax"

"Hey darlin"

Aurora could feel the chemistry between her daughter and Jax and she gave a knowing smirk to Maddox and Marco. Clapping her hands together Aurora let everyone know that dinner was ready. Deciding to have dinner outside on the terrace, the family feasted on bucatini all'Amatriciana, salad, garlic bread, and Sangiovese to drink, for dessert they had a dish made and mastered by Mia, panna cotta. Jax was used to family dinners, his mom lived for it, so Jax listened as conversation flowed around the table and entered his input when he felt the need. All he could really focus on was Mia though, the way her skin glowed in the sun, the way her grey eyes sparkled and the sexiest giggle that escaped her whenever her brothers bickered at one another.

Jax listened intently as Mia was discussing her work to her father and snapped out of his thoughts when her father asked him how he felt about the job he would be doing. Jax was confused for a second because all he knew really was how to be a mechanic, that's all he's ever done other than prospect to become apart of his father's motorcycle club. Jax learned that he would be providing protection for Marco and then he could work his way up. Jax wondered what this family really did because they smelled and looked like money. Tomorrow he'd find out and he could hardly wait.

Through the dinner, Mia felt Jax staring at her and she had to admit that she was intrigued by him, it was almost as if she had known him from another life. She wanted to know Jax and that scared her because she never wanted to get close to anyone before. She wanted to know what was behind that panty dropping smirk and if it brought the promise that it showed. She couldn't help but press her thighs together at the thought. Mia said to herself that Jax would be hers and she was going to make sure that he was.

After dessert the family was getting ready to leave and MIa made her way to her 2019 Audi A6 with her CPO Giovanni and headed to 1500 Ocean Dr,the SOBE, and taking the elevator up to the penthouse, Mia kicked off her shoes and made her way to her room to shower and get ready for the week. After her shower and tucking herself into bed, Mia thought about how she was going to make Jax hers. She knew she didn't have to do much, she could tell by the way he looked at her that he was as into her as she was to him. She couldn't wait to get him into her bed so she could see how his beautiful face looked in the throes of passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax had been training for the last two months and things were looking great. He was scheduled to meet with the Boss later on today and he had to admit that he was nervous even though he'd ate dinner with the man plenty of times. It had been a gruesome day, his body was a little sore from the level of intense fighting him and his trainer had been doing, he was used to boxing back home but he felt like he was training to become more than his original thought. Jax had been training in krav maga, mixed martial arts, and kickboxing.

Leaving the gym to head toward the showers Jax still couldn't help but feel anxious about tonight. Two more hours to go and he'd know what the meeting was really for. Exiting the shower and dressing in his signature outfit of baggy blue jeans and a baggy white t shirt, Jax exited the gym doors and headed towards the parking lot where Marco was waiting for him. They stopped by a local burger joint and ate burgers and fries with a beer to chase it down. While there they talked a little bit about Marco's club and Jax asked about Mia. That made Marco smirk, they had been keeping Jax busy with all the training. Dropping a hundred dollars on the table they exited the burger joint and made their way to Marco's parents house.

Walking through the doors of Matteo and Aurora, Marco and Jax greeted Aurora with hugs and kisses. Aurora called her husband to let him know that Jax had arrived. Matteo made his way to the great room where they were waiting and told Jax to follow him to his study. Marco closed the door behind them and they sat down on the couch, Matteo poured himself a drink and started the conversation.

"You know there are only two kinds of people in this world, those you can trust and those you can't."

Jax nodded his head."Yes sir."

"Which one are you Jackson?"

"Sir, I think either one would give you the same answer."

Matteo and Marco chuckled at that. "That would be true Jackson, very true, but I need to know if you're trustworthy Jax."

"My word is my honor sir, and my word is I'd never do anything to jeopardise what i've built with this family. My family doesn't believe in snitching, i wasn't raised that way sir."

Happy with Jax's answer, Matteo went on to tell Jax that they were the mob and that his role was the Don and the role of others in the family. He told Jax that normally a person would start out as a soldier and work their way up to capo, Jax would be a soldier for Marco. He would also have to change his dress code, he was a representation of the family. Marco was to take Jax shopping to get proper attire. They were a family and everyone ate at the table. Jax let the information sink in. He found it exciting, he was a part of an Italian mob family. He knew the only way out was death, just like the SONS. He was ready. Now he understood what all that training was for.

The following day, Jax had went shopping for his new wardrobe, turns out the Mariarti's had a personal shopper so all Jax had to do was get measured and he let her do her thing. Jax wasn't a conceited person but he knew he looked good, so when the lady kept fawning over him, he gave her a smile and told her the address to where the clothes were to be delivered. Walking out of the store in a pair of dark grey chinos and a white Polo shirt, Jax felt good, so he decided to get himself a haircut. Exiting the salon, Jax felt like a new man. He was ready for they day. When his phone rang he looked and saw that Marco wanted to meet at a restaurant called Mama Mia's. When Jax reached the restaurant, he told the host that he was there to meet Marco Mariarti and she showed him to the table. Walking through a set of doors he saw Marco and when he looked beside him he stopped in his tracks. There she was in a royal blue skater dress with quarter length sleeves and nude pumps was Mia, it was something bout her that made Jax a little school kid. He gave Marco a brotherly embrace before turning to Mia and smiling at her.

"Welcome to the family Jackson, glad to have you."

"Thanks darling, glad to be here."

"Well Jackson, we called you here because I also have a proposition for you."

"OK"

"Well I have just purchased a new club and the renovations are almost over and we'll be opening soon, so I wanted to know if you'd be up for providing security protection for me."

"Sure, I'm all for it."

"Great, come by my house around 6 pm and we'll talk salary and other requirements."

"Sure, darlin"

At 5:55 Jax made his way to Mia's apartment building and gave his name to the front desk, the doorman checked the list and seeing Jax's name on the list, he gave Jax the code to get to Mia's apartment.

Mia had been planning this night for the past six weeks, she could have just asked Jax to meet he at her office building but she wanted him at her house just to fulfill her fantasies about this man. Mia had got off work early and went to the spa and got a full waxing and a massage, she then stopped by La Perla and bought the black lace shape-allure dress, and the black fatale g-string. She made her way home and soaked in her tub, she got out and lotioned her body from top to bottom, she pulled her hair up into a sleek ponytail and put on her purchases. She paired it with a pair of black suede Gianvito Rossi pumps, Mia then sprayed herself with some blue Chanel Chance and poured herself a glass of wine and waited for Jax to arrive. At 6 pm, the elevator pinged letting her know he had arrived.

When Jax exited the elevator, the sight before him took his breath away, he wanted her, he wasn't afraid to admit that, he just didn't know if the feeling was mutual, but when he looked in her eyes, he knew he wasn't alone. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Thank you for coming Jax, follow me please."

Jax followed her, and he enjoyed the view as he did. Jax groaned under his breath and Mia smirked when she heard him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yyeah" Jax croaked out before clearing his throat.

Mia poured Jax a glass of whiskey and watched as he gulped it down. They made their way toward Mia's study and sat in the chairs by the table. Mia then told Jax what she expected from him as security and protection for the club, she told him his pay. When Jax heard the amount he thought he heard wrong. Mia then repeated the amount to him and told Jax to read over the paperwork. As Jax was reading, Mia made her way to sit closer to him, when she sat down, her fragrance hit Jax in the face and he looked up to see her smooth thighs in his face, the dress she was wearing had risen a little.

"Darlin, I want to respect you and your family, but I'm a man and right now you aren't making this easy."

"What if I don't want this to be easy for you Jackson, what if I wanted you to bend me over on this table and fuck me...hard."

Jackson swallowed hard, he'd never met a woman that was so forward with him like that.

"Are you being serious or is this another test to see if I'm worthy of this family."

"Jax, I'd never put you in a position such as that, you've already proven yourself and Marco is a great judge of character. I want you Jackson, I want you to fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**LMAO I have a hater in my reviews lol…. All i can say is this is called fanfiction and i can write what i want, how i want, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it except not read it…. So for you to be in your feelings is sad for you. To my other guest that wanted to know if other SOA characters will be in this story , the answer is yes, I'm just trying to write this first and then introduce them later on. I have a plan for this story, I just hope i can create it the way it is in my head.**

**Also instead of it being 10 years after Tara, I'm going to cut that in half.**

"Touch me Jax."

Jax stood from his seat and pulled Mia to him. He pressed his lips to hers, her lips were so soft, so he deepened the kiss. Mia let out a moan that caused Jax to groan then he moved his kisses down towards her neck. Mia grabbed a fist full of Jax's hair, this was what she wanted, she knew he wasn't going to disappoint. Jax pulled Mia's dress down and let it drop to the floor, she now stood before him in just her underwear and heels. Standing before him with a body like Jen Selter, Mia walked closer to Jax and put his hands on her ass, automatically, Jax squeezed her cheeks and pulled her up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

When Jax finally entered Mia's hot wetness, it was like he was home, the intrusion sent Mia into a tailspin. It was everything they both imagined and then some. Leaving Mia's house after three rounds of intense orgasms, Jax kissed her goodnight and exited with a wide smile on his face, and a swagger in his step.

Mia was in heaven the following day, nothing could spoil her mood, she even closed a deal on a hotel chain that was going out of business but since it had so much potential, she purchased it and started talking to Maddox about renovations to the four buildings she had acquired.

Jax was holding down his new responsibilities and making nice money and decided to treat himself. Pulling up to Peterson's Harley Davidson, Jax purchased a black 2017 **Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport** with custom T-bars. When Jax pulled out of the parking lot, he just rode. He was starting to feel like himself and it felt amazing. No more thoughts of Tara or the pain she caused. Things were finally looking up for once and Jax just knew it was only going to get better.

**This chapter was cut short because I'm going to do a time jump in the next chapter to skip a lot of the bullshit out and so we can get closer to bringing my OC's and AU to parts of the show. **


End file.
